Marcado y Maldito
by cabaret69
Summary: Lemon… Snape… Spoilers…Buena combinación he? Ahora que la verdad se sabe , tiene que pagar… pero no será con la muerte. La pareja de Snape es… ¡TERMINADO!.


_Mi primera historia de Snape jejeje no sean crueles_

**(¤**¤)**(¤**¤)**(¤**¤)**(¤**¤)**(¤**¤)**(¤**¤)

Marcado y Maldito

**(¤**¤)**(¤**¤)**(¤**¤)**(¤**¤)**(¤**¤)**(¤**¤)

A la mitad de la calle "King Stone" reencontraba la luz del faro con la despedida del sol, una silueta negra caminando derramando su sombra por el camino. No sabía exactamente bien lo que su destino le preparaba, solo sintió el mismo malestar espiritual que la ultima vez.

Sin voltear atrás el sujeto siguió adelante, sabiendo y sintiendo a la vez un cazador tras él, observándolo detenidamente, siguiendo uno a uno sus movimientos. Quizás se estaba acercando lo que temía que fuese, no era Voldemort, no eran los mortifagos y mucho menos alguien de la orden o del ministerio , era algo peor, alguien del que era imposible esconderse.

-Sé que estas tras de mi- dijo hablándole a la nada

- Igual de perceptivo de siempre-contestó una voz femenina –Ya han pasado 17 años Severus- de escuchó en eco y Snape volteaba a varias partes buscando la procedencia de la voz, como si siguiera una mosca atarantada cerca de su cara.-Ha llegado la hora- dijo apareciendo de golpe al lado contrario por donde Snape miraba, y una nube de humo azulado oscuro de esparcía tras ella una mujer cubierta por una túnica negra azulosa – de pagar- avisó con una risita malévola.

-Es muy pronto- Dijo él tranquilamente mientras la veía y no le sorprendiera que apareciera de la nada

-Es el momento preciso- ella con un poco de enfado le miró, se descubrió de su túnica azulada obscura y reveló a una hermosa mujer pálida literalmente color hueso, con cabelleras blancas y ojos azules penetrantes, con delineador muy marcado gruesamente.-Ahora todos saben la verdad Severus- aclaró mirándolo fijamente- El favor que me pediste ya no funcionará mas, por que ahora todos saben la verdad, saben que eres un bastardo y sucio traicionero- Dijo burlándose abiertamente.

-Es muy pronto- repitió –Tengo derecho a un tiempo mas de vida- Dijo algo temeroso

-Nosotros los espectros no respetamos la vida-Dijo como si lo que Snape dijera fuera estupido-Ademas ¿Que vida puedes gozar, no es humillante esconderte de tu mismo mundo, las personas aquí te odian y te repudian-Dijo acuchillando con sus palabras al ex profesor de Hogwarts. –Y tu hermosa diva, te usa, te utiliza-Dijo mientras le hizo recordar imágenes de Narcisa llorando en su casa –Esa preciosa mujer esta enamorada de tu amigo Lucius y no le dejará por un traidor repugnante como tu- Hizo aparecer en Snape otra escena de la boda de Lucius y Narcisa, ambos besándose.

-alto, no sigas- suplicó cerrando lo ojos como si intentara apaciguar el dolor que sentía.

-Pero no te pongas así, no todo esta perdido, soy paciente-Dijo aquella con mirada a una cosa en mente- Por tu lugar en la magia puedo hacer que esa preciosa dama te ame encaprichadamente- sugirió como si fuera un negocio –Su marido esta lejos y no habrá problemas, ella te dirá una y otra vez lo mucho que te desea-

Le hizo ver dentro de su cabeza imágenes de él y Narcisa besándose, desnudos sobre una cama de sabanas negras, ella abrazándolo fuertemente.

-NO-Contestó él negándose, sabía perfectamente que los espectros desean con toda su existencia un lugar en la tierra como magos y solo un mago puede cambiarles el lugar. Los espectros solo controlan mentes, pero no pueden hacer magia y no pueden vivir, pasan eternamente envidiando a los seres vivos.

-Puedes hacer otra cosa- Dijo ella un poco dudosa – Una experiencia humana-sugirió nuevamente y Snape la miró fijamente rondándole lo extraño que era la proposición y sabiendo lo que quería exactamente decir.

-No… no es-Trató de explicar –No sería ni remotamente una opción-

-Por eso es una opción el lugar de la vida-Explicó mirando al vació –Extraño tanto ser humana –Confesó-

-No, no puedo, es algo… enfermo ¡NO!-

-Entonces prefieres tu alma-Ella aseguró con enfado

-No- de inmediato declaró

-Una experiencia humana- Le miro penetrantemente

-Una experiencia humana- se derrotó con tristeza mientras esta levantó la ceja y rió nuevamente maliciosamente.

Ambos caminaron a un callejón de la calle, el sol estaba completamente extinto y los faros iluminaban la calle. Desierto de gente y de automóviles. Espectro y mago se aislaron de la luz.

Ella comenzó a poner desesperada sus labios contra los de Snape. Este tenía un poco de dificultad en poder digerir lo que estaba por hacer, no sabía como actuar o que hacer, ellos controlan la mente hasta atentaría contra su salud mental.

-He dicho humana- regañó ante la frialdad del sujeto

-No puedo, en verdad- confesó

-¡Puedes!-gritó histérica

Sedienta de recordar el calor de la vida y gozar lo que perdió se abrazó fuertemente del mago y nuevamente estrellaron sus bocas, esta vez Snape no pareció tan frió y correspondió a sus suplicios.

Poco a poco la memoria de la espectro funcionó, recordó lo que era besar, el tacto de los músculos, los labios y las lenguas, ese espectacular intercambio de sensaciones que el humano usa para expresar románticamente amor, el lenguaje de los amantes que usan satisfacer y satisfacerse.

Ella comenzó a acariciar a Snape sobre sus ropas, a sentir el cuerpo de un hombre con sus manos, esa necesidad sexual de sentir todo el cuerpo de tu pareja, como si la misma piel lo gritara.

-Quitate la ropa- le ordenó y este obedeció sin tener otra salida, se despojó de túnica y camisa.

El sentir un espectro acariciándote era estremecerodamente extraño, algo que no podía captarlo la mente a su 100, no era ni cercanamente sensual.

Pero aquella, realmente le glorificaba el alma las sensaciones humanas que extrañaba, como cuando pruebas una vieja comida casera después de tiempo. No tenía interés romántico, tenia necesidad de caricias, las cuales eran proporcionadas por el mago que sabía como funcionaba el lenguaje sexual humano.

Recorriendo sus espaldas con las manos, sus brazos, su abdomen, sus senos, sin pasión. Aquella recordó algo había olvidado totalmente, la excitación. El instinto humano para conservar la especie. Esa esencia de amor pudo cruzarse por su cabeza pero eso solo era el pago de alguien, nada más.

-Vamos hacerlo- volvió a ordenar

-NO- respondió rápidamente indignado

-Esa es el pago entero-

-No, no podemos… ni siquiera lo puedo hacer funcionar- explicó mirando su entrepierna

-SI PUDES- le gritó enojada

-No, no es… normal- volvió a repetir

Entonces ella llevó sus manos hasta donde el miembro del mago y lo acarició, le metió la mano dentro del pantalón y comenzó a masturbarlo como sabía que se hacían entre los humanos.

Snape estaba horrorizadamente excitado, en verdad no quería aquello. Ella lo sabía y a pesar que era hermosa ante los ojos de cualquiera no desprendía la esencia femenina, los espectros invaden el alma de terror, y eso lo que Snape sentía en ese momento, terror.

Se despojó de sus ropas blancas aquella y se enredó del sujeto mientras le acariciaba la lacia cabellera negra.

Sintiendo lo que mas extrañaba del mundo vivo, las experiencias que detienen suspiros y detienen el tiempo. Que la hizo pisar el lugar donde nunca estará, el cielo. Y a medida que mas fuerza tomaba el acto carnal, aquella se llenaba de muchos mas recuerdos, se pontencializó su misma existencia, haciéndole crecer el cabello blanco poco a poco hasta el punto que este tocaba el suelo, a la vez que parecía emitir una luz radiante de si misma, un espectáculo hermoso e inolvidable. Y al punto del orgasmo. Ella se arqueó en un majestuoso retorcimiento y un par de alas blancas vampiresas brotaron al tiempo de un grito.

Snape veía sin creerlo… le habían crecido alas e iluminaba el callejón donde estaban. Cansadamente y sorprendidamente se alejó.

Aquella ahora se sostenía en el aire, como ángel, desnuda brillando al igual que las estrellas. Una armoniosa voz extrañamente nueva sacudió las entrañas de Snape.

-Gracias- le dijo y sin mas fue asta el cielo perdiéndose entre las estrellas y dejando solo al sujeto con pantalones abajo y una gota de sudor frió caminando entre su cien izquierda.

Ese fue el precio de su libertad, de su engaño y traición, hacerle el amor a un espectro. Algo que le dejará marcado y maldito para el resto de su vida.

**(¤**¤)**(¤**¤)**(¤**¤)**(¤**¤)**(¤**¤)**(¤**¤)

**(¤**¤)**(¤**¤)**(¤**¤)**(¤**¤)**(¤**¤)**(¤**¤)

**(¤**¤)**(¤**¤)**(¤**¤)**(¤**¤)**(¤**¤)**(¤**¤)

_Uff… eso es lo que escribo cuando mezclo lecturas de mundos totalmente diferentes. Por cierto, yo a diferencia de mi fic estoy convencida de la inocencia de Snape. ¡ ES INOCENTE! Jejeje! Hay buenas teorías que lo respalda! Nos vemos luego en otro fic!_


End file.
